


Three Winter Days Then Came Spring

by hueningsmole



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Murder, Mystery, Violence, i cant tag, i have no update schedule so uh, if you don't like reading that please dont read this, im saying people because if i say who that's giving away who it is, my sister in my beta reader, my sister said to tag this as sad, people are going to kill children, seriously people are going to get killed here, soobin cooking, this is gonna be all over the place i am a horrible writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningsmole/pseuds/hueningsmole
Summary: There he was, Soobin, age 8, laying in the snow the very same January day 11 years ago. Wasn't he just being chased a few moments ago?...I suck at summaries. It's basically an Erased AU except it's TXT. It will deal with some heavy themes including murder. This is all fiction and it's a way for me to practice my writing so there will be a lot of experimentation with different styles of 1st person writing. Well yeah, that's all I have to say.





	1. Chapter 1

The snow fell on the ground, covering it up in a cold blanket of white. I watched as the children ran around the playground, mittens and hats adorning their bodies. 

Scarfs were being used as clothing for masterpieces created from balls of snow. As my eyes darted from kid to kid, I saw how each of them performed a different activity during our snow day.

Beomgyu, one of the kids in my grade sat off to the side, leaning up against the cold wall with his hands around a cup of hot cocoa. His smile seemed to warm up the atmosphere for everyone. Beomgyu was conversing with the principal, Kim Namjoon, that day.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Choi Yeonjun ran wild. Kids seemed to crowd around him. They wanted to be a part of his team during the game of capture the flag. A belt with red was tightly wrapped around his waist as he ran towards the other side of the field. I wished I was as fast as that 5th grader.

My thoughts were suddenly derailed by a pair of warm arms surrounding my body in a hug.

"Tag! You're it!" A child's voice said from behind before footsteps joined. I quickly turned around to see Kai running away from me. His penguin hat flopping around everywhere, making it look like it was trying to fly. 

I giggled, I don't remember why. Just as I was about to run after him I felt myself trip, landing on the cold snow. I heard someone call out my name. Is it Kai? No, it's someone much older. Who is it?

"Soobin. Choi Soobin. Soobin!"

I wake up.

My eyes open to my boss, Seokjin looking at me from the entrance of the break room. My head is resting on some foreign book that I quickly recognize as part of my English studies. Was I dreaming?

"Again Soobin?" Mr. Kim said, annoyed. " I know you are up studying most of the night but I cannot allow you to keep falling asleep at work."

I nod, even though my brain is too tired to fully comprehend his scolding.

"You are always welcomed to study while working, Soobin. In fact, I rather you study while working instead of sleeping." He kept going. I continued nodding along, not wanting to make him more upset. 

Mr. Kim stopped after I started dozing off again. "Soobin, you seem extra tired today. Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I had to work an extra shift at my other job. Sorry Mr. Kim, I'll try not to fall asleep during my hours again."

He looked at me with sympathy before he went over and gave me a small pat on the back. "Take the day off, yeah? Get sleep, kiddo. And don't worry, it'll be paid and I won't count it off your vacation days."

I started panicking, what if he regretted his decision later on and fired me for leaving early? My brain filled with irrational thoughts.

"Mr. Kim, it's fine! I can still-" 

"See you tomorrow, go rest." He said before leaving the room.

I sighed, staring at the mess on the table for a bit before I started to pack up. I hoped he wouldn't regret this decision. I couldn't afford to lose this job, especially because it was the one that paid the most.

After I finished packing my eyes started feeling drowsy again. My footsteps echoed in the quiet library as I headed towards the entrance.

'Should I take the bus? Or get an uber? If I take the bus I might risk falling asleep. But an uber would cost me money, and I need to save up as much as I can. Maybe I could-'

My train of thought was hijacked by a body bumping into mine and the loud thump of books hitting the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I said naturally, bending over to pick up my books.

A voice spoke as a pair of hands handed me my English dictionary. "It was my fault, I was in a rush and I didn't see you. I'm sorry, sir."

I looked up to see a stranger who looked a bit familiar. I couldn't quite pinpoint it, but I had seen him somewhere. Without thinking I let out a question.

"Do I know you?" 

The boy stared at me with his huge eyes as he stood up, offering me a hand. "Ah, maybe? "

I rejected his offer and used my body to lift myself up. "What's your name? I'm better with names than faces."

"Uh, Taehyun. What's yours?" The boy, who I now knew as Taehyun, asked.

"Soobin." I replied. I swear I'd seen him somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. Perhaps he was just a stranger I saw in a store was who was in my memory because of his dashing features?

Taehyun smiled, "I think I know you. Do you go to the high school by Hanlim street? "

"I used to. I graduated last year." My voice sounded a bit tired, which he took notice in.

"Well, I probably seen you there. Anyways, I'll let you go now. Nice re-meeting you, Soobin." He said, giving me a sweet smile.

"Nice re-meeting you too, Taehyun." I replied, watching walk away.

Now, how was I going to get home?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin comes home.

The bus ride home was longer than I anticipated. Well, it felt longer due to my efforts to not fall asleep. As the bus reached my stop, I slowly got up and made my way towards the door. I muttered a small thank you to the bus driver and stepped of the transport. 

My footsteps echoed in my ear and the dim lights of the houses illuminated the street. I couldn't wait to get home, to get to my bed, to get good sleep for once. I had been getting home around midnight and leaving at 4 a.m everyday for the past month. This was a change of pace, a really good change. 

I walked a bit faster when I approached my street. I felt so tired. My mom probably wasn't home yet. Maybe I should take a small nap then cook something up for her, to thank her for her hard work. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. 

As soon as I got to the front door and unlocked it I flopped onto the couch. It felt comfy, so comfy that I passed out as soon as my body laid down on it. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

My eyes snapped open to a dark house. What time was it? How long was I asleep for? I slowly sat up and looked for my phone, which I found somewhere on the couch after a minute or so of searching. 

The bright screen stared back at me as soon as I turned it on. 9:48 it read. Huh, almost 2 hours of sleep. Not bad. 

I stood up, going towards the lightswitch to turn on the lights. However, my eyes caught the slightly ajar front door. Fuck. I left it open.

Panic ran through my head. I quickly turned on the lights and locked the door before checking around the house. Everything was still there. Everything seemed normal. 

"Choi Soobin, you are such an idiot." I muttered under my breath while I made my way towards the kitchen. "Now, what to make?"

I checked on the ingredients we had. "Milk, tomatoes, noodles…what to make…how much time do I have till mom comes home?”

My hand reached for my phone which I had placed on the counter. I unlocked it and went to find her contact, which wasn’t difficult since she was one of the six phone numbers I had saved. I placed my phone near my ear as I waited.

“Hello?”

“Eomeoni, it’s Soobin, are you almost home?”

“In half an hour or so, I had to cover an extra shift. Are you on your way adul?”

“I’m already home. I was just asking.” I went to reach for the ingredients. I had 30 minutes or so. I could make a pretty decent meal. 

“Why are you so early? Did something happen?” My mom sounded full of worry.

I placed my phone on the counter once again and put it on speaker. “No, nothing happened. I didn’t get fired or anything if that is what you are thinking.” 

I heard her let out a breath of relief. I opened the cabinet door and searched for a large pan as I continued. “ Mr. Kim was generous enough to let me out early. He said I looked tired.”

“Ah! Soobin! I told you not to take the extra shifts at the pizza place! That job is doing nothing but tiring you out! Kim Seokjin is too kind. I’ll make sure to go thank him personally for looking out for you.”

My face flushed with the thought of my mom going to annoy Mr. Kim at work. “Eomma! It’s okay! Plus, Mr. Kim will be very busy this upcoming week, they are having some events at the library. “

“Okay...so in two weeks I’ll go.”

“Eomma!” I heard my mom laugh.

“I’m joking. You need to loosen up! I think it was very kind of Kim Seokjin to let you work there while you are getting your degree.”

“He has always been very kind.”

“He has...but you need to quit your other job, Soobin. It is just tiring you out. Plus, you come home reeking of pizza and just lay down and I have to keep washing the sheets because they reek of pizza and-”

“I need the money. Without it I can’t afford university…” My voice got quiet as I stirred the meat in the pan.

“Soobin! I already told you your father and I can pay it for you. Just let us! Focus on your education!”

“But you and appa are already working very hard to pay Sanha and Jisoo’s education. I don’t want to burden you even more.”

“Soobin. We already told you it won’t be a burden!”

“Appa had to go to the states to get a job in order to be able to pay for everything…”

“...It’s our job as parents to be able to provide you with everything we can. Let us, Soobin.”

“I’ll think about it.” The line went quiet for a second while I cooked the rice.

“You know we love you, right?” I knew. Which was why I didn’t want to burden them. Ever since Minhyuk had left for university a couple years ago, they have been working non-stop to pay for the house and his education. And now they are working non-stop to afford our education. I just didn’t want to burden them.

“And I love you.”

“As you should.” I heard her laugh once more. I always loved the way she was able to lighten any mood and vanish tension. “I’m almost home, I’ll see you there, okay?”

“Okay. Bye eomeoni.”

“Bye Soobin.” She hung up. I continued making the Kimchi Bokumbap for the remainder of the time. While I was frying the egg, I heard the front door open and steps. Then a scream. 

“Soobin?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Kim Jisoo, Yoon Sanha and Lee Minhyuk Soobin's siblings. Maybe I'll add them in the tags? I don't know. 
> 
> edit: I added them in the tags
> 
> Anyways, the actual plot will start next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Soobin?!” I heard my mom yell again. I quickly rushed towards the living room. What happened? Did something break? Did I break something without knowing? Maybe I kicked over a vase in my sleep and never noticed?

“What?” I asked as soon as I came into the living room. I saw a girl who looked younger than me and my mom standing by the door. The girl seemed to be in the middle of putting on her shoes and had a look or horror on her face. Her face...it had dirt smudges and her hair looked like a mess.

“Who is this?” My mom asked. 

I turned to look at the girl. “Um, who are you?”

The girl turned to my mom and took a deep breath before she spit out a bunch of words. “Ma’am, I am so, so sorry. I was running from someone, it’s a long story, don’t ask. Then I saw the door open and I came in, I wasn’t thinking, and then I hid in one of the rooms but I was so tired I ended up passing out. You have a very homely feeling in this house I couldn’t help it. And then I just woke up and I just realized what I did. I am so sorry, please don’t report me to the police. Ma’am I am sorry, please.”

The girl got on her knees and started sobbing. “Please, I’ll explain more, just please don’t report me.” 

My mom turned to look at me, then at the girl, then at me again. “Hey, it’s okay. Breath. I’ll let you explain. Don’t cry.”

The girl started sobbing louder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Um…” My mom turned to me, “Soobin, can you give us a moment?”

I nodded, walking off back into the kitchen, trying to avoid the conversation. What the fuck. What just happened. “What.”

I turned off the stove and finished preparing the meal. I served an extra plate. The girl didn’t seem well. She looked scared and hurt. I swear she had blood on her sweater. I felt the urge to care for her and make sure she was okay. 

I waited for my mom to call me, but instead she walked into the kitchen ten minutes later without the girl. She saw the food and smiled.

“You made my favorite comfort food…”

“I thought it would be nice. I-, uh, I didn’t realize that this day was going to turn out like this. What happened? With the girl?”

My mom sat down with me and looked at me. “Poor girl couldn’t get it out without bursting into tears, so I didn’t bother her about it much. I told her to go shower and gave her some of my clothes. I don’t know exactly what happened but it must not have been good. I am going to report it to the authorities tomorrow morning. I won’t mention anything about her breaking in though, I don’t want the poor girl to get in trouble.”

“She looks foreign.” 

My mom nodded. “She might be a victim of trafficking or something. I don’t know. I think it’s best to let her rest for now. “

I started eating my food along with my mom. It was a comforting silence. Then she spoke up. “I must have left the door open when I left. Thank god we didn’t get robbed or something. I must be getting really old. At least it helped someone though. ”

I looked at her. She must have come in when I fell asleep. I suddenly felt super guilty. 

“You still look tired. You should sleep after this, okay?”

I just nodded and finished my food. As soon as I was done I stood up. “That’s for her, by the way.”

My mom smiled.” I’ll let her know. Go to bed, alright?”

I nodded again and started heading to my room. Mom was right, I was tired.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I woke up to my mouth being covered and my mom signaling me to be quiet. I looked around but the room was dark and I could barely see. My mom slowly uncovered my mouth and I let out a breath.

“Soobin, I need you to be very, very quiet. Follow me and don’t say a word. Do as I say, understand?”

“What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain later. I just need you to tell me you understand.”

I nodded. I felt tears threatening to fall. My mom slowly moved towards the open door and I followed her. It was dark and hard to see. The floor felt cold. My mom moved towards the kitchen. I kept following behind her, crawling and careful not to make a noise. I heard footsteps from the other side of the house. 

Soon enough my eyes started adjusting to the dark. Sitting by the back door we had in our kitchen was the girl from earlier. She was covering her mouth and her black hair fell over half her face. She looked as scared as I felt.

My mom spoke up, “I need you both to go out through this door and run. No matter what, you run. I know it’s snowing outside right now and your feet will feel wet, but do not stop running, you understand?”

I nodded. I looked at the girl. She nodded.

“Good. As soon as I am out of sight, you open the door and run.” My mom turned to me, “I love you very, very much Soobin.”

The girl started hiccuping. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

“No, it’s okay. This isn’t your fault. It’s okay.” My mom reached in to hug both of us before she started crawling away. She turned back at us, “Remember. As soon as you can’t see me.” 

With that she kept going and soon enough I couldn’t see her. I looked at the girl and slowly reached for the door knob. I was careful enough not to make noise and signaled the girl to go out. “Go.”

The girl quietly rushed out of the house and I followed afterwards. Then I heard a gunshot. The girl started sobbing while we made our way through the snow. It must have started snowing as soon as I fell asleep. It must have snowed hard. I looked up at the sky and I could see the sun peeking up a bit from the horizon. My feet started to feel cold but we kept running. Then I heard the back door slam open and running that wasn’t mine or the girl’s. 

“Come back here.” I heard a muffled voice say. Then I heard another shot. And then she fell. And there was red. And the tears fell down my cheeks. But I ran.

And a few seconds later another shot went off. And I felt a sharp pain in my back. And another shot. And I fell. My leg burned. My body felt hot and it burned. I wanted to pass out. And I heard footsteps coming closer. I heard the girl scream no. And then I heard the muffled voice speak again.

“You and Taehyun should have stopped looking into it when I told you to.” 

“Taehyun?” I whispered to myself. Then I heard another shot go off, and I fell unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like writing a lot today.
> 
> Also Soobin's mom is so kind, I can't wait to write her and Soobin's dynamic when he was younger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin went back.

My eyes fluttered open to a blue sky. The clouds covered it like a blanket. Cold surrounded my body but I could barely feel it. The cold just made me feel wet. My jacket felt wet. My face felt wet. I brought my hand up to my face to cover it only to be surprised by wet gloves touching my face instead. Wait a minute. I wasn’t wearing a jacket or gloves earlier. I was sure of it. What was I doing earlier.

I left my mouth frown as I tried to remember. I was running. Then I heard gunshots...I heard gunshots. Oh my god. Was I dead? Did I die? Was this some sort of heaven? Is my mom-

“I am so sorry Soobin hyung. I didn’t mean to hit your face!” I heard a small child’s voice say. It sounded like they were about to burst into tears. “ I am sorry, please don’t get angry at me and tell the teacher! I can’t get in trouble again. I’m sorry!”

I sat up to see a little boy running towards me as fast as he could in the heavy snow. He looked about 6 or 7 years old and was wearing a white puffy jacket that had brown fur surrounding the sides. Was he an angel? Wait. He looked familiar. Then again, everyone seems to look familiar to me now-a-days. 

“I’m really sorry! I’ll bring you a treat tomorrow! Or, um, I will bring you candy! I’m sorry!” The little boy wailed.

“Hey, it’s okay. Calm down.” I said standing up. He was up to my shoulder. What kid of six year old is this tall? Oh, right, he is an angel. I’m dead. Is this some sort of test?

“Your face is really red hyung...Here you can have my hat!” He unzipped his jacket and out fell penguin hat. He quickly picked it up and shook off the snow. “He isn’t cold anymore so he can make you warm!”

The boy came over and gave me the hat. A penguin hat. Kai Huening? Is this a trip down memory lane? Wow, so I really am dead. 

I looked at the hat while I tried to decide what to ask. I decided on one simple word. “Kai?”

The boy looked up at me, he still looked like he was about to cry. I thought for a second before placing the hat on his head instead. “Thank you. But I am sure he would rather warm you.”

The boy smiled and hugged me. “I thought you were going to get upset with me again and tell the teacher.”

“Huh?” I asked. Was I really that bratty as a kid? This was such a weird memory.

“You did that last week and momma got angry at me.” He frowned.

“I’m sorry for that.” I said. “So do I get to move on to the next memory now or what? Like, how does being dead work?”

Kai Huening looked at me for a second. “Soobin hyung, you don’t actually die when you get hit by a snowball. We just pretend we did. I already told you this!”

“Huh?”

“Did you hit your head? Are you okay?” Kai asked.

“I just died though, isn’t this some sort of Heaven?”

“What? You didn’t die!”

“I just got shot. And then you are dead because you died years ago. So like-”

“I didn’t die!” Kai exclaimed. He looked horrified. “I am alive! Are you saying I am a ghost?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“No I am not! Everyone can see me!” Kai said. “People can’t see ghosts!”

“Are you sure?”

“I am super sure! Are you okay? Did you hit your head?”

“I probably did when I got shot.”

The little boy looked around then took my hand, dragging me with him. Soon enough I saw that we were in a crowded playground in my old elementary school. Wow, this is a weird trip to the afterlife.

“Ms. Choi! I think Soobin hit his head on the ground really hard!” Kai said as soon as we reached one of the teachers. Ms. Choi. I remember her. Ms.Choi was a student teacher at the elementary for a bit,I had completely forgotten. She was really nice. Too nice. I remember her being a maths teacher when I got to high school. She had gotten fired for sleeping with one of the seniors. Weird seeing her here. Why was she so tall?

Ms. Choi leaned down a bit. “Soobin, did you hit your head?”

“I remember you! I wouldn’t have thought you would be in my memory lane to heaven though, especially when I have bad connotations of you.”

“Connotation? Wow, that’s a big word there.”

Kai interrupted, “Ms. Choi, Soobin keeps saying he is dead and so am I!” The little boy leaned in closer to her, “I thought he was joking at first, but now I think he thinks he is dead!”

Ms. Choi nodded. “Um, okay, Soobin, I’ll take you to the nurse’s office. Come with me. Mr. Huening, stay with your class, alright?”

Kai nodded. I followed Ms. Choi and everything looked much bigger. Or maybe I was smaller. Huh, the more time I spend on this memory the more real it seemed. 

If I am dead, does that mean that my mom and that girl are too? What even happened? Does my dad know? Do my siblings know? What happens after this memory is over? Does this mean I will never get to graduate? Or see Minhyuk come back from the military? What will happen with Jisoo’s birthday party mom and I planned for Jisoo next week? Oh lord.

“Did you hit your head, Soobin?” Ms.Choi asks, interrupting my thoughts.

“I don’t want to be dead! I have so many things I want to do!” I yelled, about to burst into tears. It just hit me. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead. I. Am. Dead.

“Soobin. You aren’t dead. You are very much alive.”

“I want to talk to my mom.”

“We can call her in the nurse’s office.”

I need to see my mom one last time. I don’t want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last one,, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who read this. I'm kinda writing this for myself, but if you read this I would appreciate feedback. I'm always trying to improve my writing. Please point out any spelling or grammatical errors, thank you.


End file.
